This is a double-blind clinical study of the efficacy of two corticosteroids in asthma using prednisone (P) and deflazacort (D). Patients receive an initial dose of prednisone - 40 mg daily for two weeks and then are randomized to D or P. Effective doses are compared by effects on symptoms and lung function during taper.